


Bad Romance

by magictrixie



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, For A Friend In Need, J-Squared, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 19:35:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2400329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magictrixie/pseuds/magictrixie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young actress, pegged as a back stabber and home wrecker, is given the chance to be understood by someone she doesn't expect it from. A man, stuck in a dormant relationship that's run its course, takes the opportunity to make himself happy again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Romance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My best friend Katelyn](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+best+friend+Katelyn).



> I have a friend name Katelyn and she is very, very sick. She doesn't leave the hospital, and she probably never will. I visit her every single day (no exaggeration) and I listen to her. She tells me stories of the things she loves, the people she watches on TV and wants to be like, wants to meet, fantasizes about, and I write them down. She asked me to tell her stories because she will never be able to.
> 
> These are obviously feel-good, self insert, cheesy original character fanfictions, but they make Katelyn happy. I will continue to write these stories as long as they put a smile on her face.
> 
> I would appreciate nice feedback, because I think it would make her smile even more.
> 
> I will be abandoning my other projects in order to work on these.

_"The Succubus strikes again, leaving Orlando Bloom in her fiery wake. The actor recently admitted to dating pop star turned actress Delancey Rose, but a source close to the actress says Orlando is blowing the entire relationship out of proportion. Time to face the facts, Mr. Bloom, she's just not that into you, or anyone for that matter."_

Delancey sighed as her best friend clicked off the TV. "I was watching that, Aerie." 

"Like we need to inflate your ego anymore," Delancey watched as Aerie stood from the couch and stretched. "The beautiful succubus, Lance Rose, tearing the hearts out of unsuspecting men since the beginning of time."

Delancey stood as well, pulling her red hair out of the loose bun it was in and running her fingers through it. "Oh, come on, you know it's all rumor."

And it was. The press latched onto one relationship rumor and ran with it, now she was a soul sucking harpy, ready to steal away husbands and innocent single dads. They waited until a relationship was obviously failing, and then claimed she got in between them, only to leave the man waiting in the dust. It started with Selena Gomez and Justin Bieber (apparently she’d met Justin while she and her family were vacationing in Cancun), then moved onto Ashton Kutcher and Demi Moore (supposedly Ashton bumped into her on the street, becoming immediately captivated by her ‘intense eyes’), and now it was Orlando Bloom and Miranda Kerr (she initiated a friendship with Miranda, only to stab her in the back…or so the gossip magazines are currently saying). She'd never even had a conversation with any of these men.

Her agent and publicist wouldn't let her confirm nor deny anything. Apparently it was doing wonders for her career. And she had to admit, it did help her transition from singer to actress. From the movie Noir, with Benedict Cumberbatch and Idris Elba, to just being cast in Supernatural season eleven, it really was helping.

"Just because it's rumor doesn't mean I have to like it," Aerie mumbled as she ambled into the kitchen. "I never expected you to become a sex symbol."

"I didn't expect it either, but it's going to be fine," Lance followed Aerie to the kitchen. "I'm going to be on Supernatural because of it."

Aerie smiled. "And that is your only saving grace."

“Maybe, after I’m on there long enough, I can introduce you to the cast,” Lance bit her lip, hoping that would excite her best friend a little more. Aerie was supportive of her career no matter what, and she knew that, but she also knew that her friend was uncomfortable with the way the general public looked at her. She didn’t like Delancey’s oversexualization, especially when she knew she wasn’t like that at all. But she went with it, always a strong, clear presence in the chaos of her life.

“If you can pull that off,” Aerie laughed. “I’ll personally start endorsing for the Succubus. In fact, I’ll fill up all the ad space on my website with nothing but your pretty face.”

Delancey relaxed, seeing that her friend really was okay with all of this. “It’s a deal.”

O.O

"Delancey Rose," Jared laughed, catching Jensen's attention. "You've got to be kidding me."

"What about her?" Jensen turned back to the TV, watching E! News (not that he'd admit it to anyone other than Jared or Misha), and reread the headline 'Delancey Rose Headed for The CW's Supernatural'.

"You've never heard of the Succubus?" Jared leaned over the back of the couch, shaking his head. "Better hope your marriage stays strong, apparently she can sniff out relationship issues like a bloodhound."

Jensen rolled his eyes. "Right. I'll remember that."

He internally cringed at the words 'relationship issues'. He still loved Danneel, of course, but he'd be lying if he said they weren't having problems right now. He worked a ton, and their sex life hadn't been the same since their daughter was born. It was normal, he figured, everyone had their ups and downs. And as far as downs go this wasn't so bad.

"So," Misha came into the room, holding a bowl of chips. They were at his holiday house tonight, it was something they always did the week before they started a new season. "Delancey Rose music video marathon?" 

Jared laughed and Jensen shook his head, regardless of his troubles, it was going to be a good season, it always was.

“I’ve never heard any of her music before,” Jensen turned to face Misha. “Is she any good?”

Jared began to laugh harder, his eyes watering and cheeks getting all red. “It’s going to be a long night.”


End file.
